A large group of experienced faculty investigators from a broad range of disciplines have joined the UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center's Division of Cancer Control in assembling this Cancer Control Science Program. The CCSP will provide this institution with the critical support needed to create and maintain an integrated framework for research in new cancer control interventions, with our community as the ultimate applications or effector arm. The major theme of this integrated program will be research in cancer prevention and management through behavioral and psychosocial interventions in cancer control. Particular emphasis is placed upon institutional expertise in smoking cessation and prevention, the prevention of adverse psychological sequelae of cancer, and the rehabilitation of cancer patients. The six phased projects and two developmental projects which are included here were chosen in accordance with NCI selection criteria, in that they address cancers causing substantial mortality/morbidity in the United States, cancers for which substantial risks have been identified with common exposure(s), and/or cancers for which apparently effective preventive actions are available. Each of the component research projects focuses on intervention(s) designed either to prevent the occurrence of cancer or to improve its long-term management, with imminent or potential community applications. Component research projects within the CCSP will be enhanced by overall administrative program coordination, by developmental project support, by intramural scientific peer review and sharing of research progress, and by the availability of shared resources including a statistics and data management unit, a methodological resource for survey/evaluation, and CCSP central operations unit.